poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Legoland1085
Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Winnie the Pooh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:54, 30 June 2009 Hey legoland Its GOJIMON Could you put Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon and Godzilla insted of secret squirrel, super chicken, bianca, the nostalgia critic, matsumoto, the simpsons, clifford, celo, t-bone, rocko, heffer, filburt, shelia, gladys, spunky, doc palua, ribert and robert and please no naked for billy I don't like it One second thought Sorry. Brerttark07 and HunterXcolleen told me to use them into the crossover. You don't need to worry about a naked Billy. Okay you can have them but could you put Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon and Godzilla in it with Sora, Biyomon and Batty Say legoland i got an idea why don't you put tai, wargreymon, matt, metalgarurumon and godzilla with sora, biyomon and batty in part 2 then later at the tresure island after horror's sadness with adventure tai and sora will look each other and their checks will turn red Pooh: looks like tai and sora are falling in love Matt: yeah he always does everytime he sees sora he comes up to me so i tell him what to do Godzilla: what did you tell him Matt: just be nice then we go to where richard thinks about the exit what do say huh? what is it somthing i said? anyone? how long you are gone huh? are you gonna continue the movie and put my ideas in it? i'm just saying okay i just don't feel like adding them to the movie. hey come on i'll be right with you when you are making this movie its okay you can put Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon and Godzilla but don't put bad stuff in it including billy when hes naked Obviously, I won't add in Naked/ bad stuff into it. I don't think I can do that request. Besides, HunterXColleen told me to have Sora, Biyomon, and Renamon as the only Digimon characters. And I removed The Nostalgia Critic with Timmy and Jenny from The Secret of NIMH 2. They'll appear in Treasure Island. i really want tai and wargreymon to meet pooh and friends and i want godzilla to meet his other friends from your previous movie and i want tai and sora fall in love with each other uh legoland are you home? are you sick or somthing uh would like some sunny d i got some at my house my address is 6940 west jackson road, our zip code 49431 and in case you want to call me our phone number is 231-845-6703 in case you and i can chat about your movie i almost forgot if you do call my real name is joseph duane tyndall so thats where you are your dad's no wonder your weren't answering could you tell your father about tai, wargreymon, matt, metalgarurumon and godzilla be in your movie in part 2 and tai and sora's loveship at tresure island please Look, I promised Ttark to add the characters so he can add Danny and Sawyer to his movies (and Dave Felis and his sidekick Renamon), so I'll try to squeeze them into the movie. you mean it? your really gonna put tai, wargreymon, matt, metalgarurumon and godzilla in you your movie with tai and sora's loveship OH! thank you thank you thank you i could kiss you oops nope i'm not doing that and thank you again